


Stand By Me

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is falling for Nicolas, but she's sleeping with Worick and could be falling for him too; the boys just might reciprocate.</p><p>Everything is a mess until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worick

**Author's Note:**

> There are possibly very minor manga spoilers in this fic simply because I've read it and often can't quite remember what they've already covered in the anime. Anon requested NSFW Benriya OT3 and it'll happen later on in this fic, so the rating will be going up.
> 
> Title is a reference to chapter 19 and, of course, the song itself.

It started, Worick supposed, when Nicolas wandered through the door after a quick solo job to find him and Alex fucking on the couch.

To his credit, Nicolas hadn't even batted an eyelid as he wandered off downstairs, more than used to Worick and the stream of clients he had through the place on 'work days'. But Alex certainly wasn't a client, and although they'd kept going until Worick had gotten her off with his mouth and his hands and his cock, the aftermath had been more than a little awkward.

Then again, maybe it would have been like that regardless. He wasn't even entirely sure how they'd ended up in bed together, two prostitutes finding comfort in each other the only way they really knew how.

He remembered that he'd playfully grabbed Alex around the waist like he usually did, fully expecting her to slap him away and scold him; he remembered her leaning into him, coaxing him to go further as she went up on her toes to kiss him; and he _certainly_ remembered asking her time and time again if she knew what she was doing, if she was seeing _him_ and not a ghost from her past who didn't even deserve to be named.

The actual finer details were a little fuzzy though, eclipsed by memories of the feel of her soft breasts under his hands, the hot wetness of her pussy around his dick, and the skilful technique of her hands as she jerked him to orgasm while they both sprawled across the relatively small couch.

She hadn't seemed out of it or traumatised as she'd stood up and disappeared into the small bathroom that they all shared, but the atmosphere had felt far more tense than it should have been after great sex, and Worick was fairly certain that he knew why.

Anyone with eyes- or even just _one_ eye, because it certainly hadn't gotten past Worick- could see that Alex liked Nicolas in her own, tentative from a past full of hurt kinda way. Considering the fact that Nicolas was now willing to be in the same room as Alex on all but his worst days, Worick was fairly certain that sooner or later there would be reciprocation there.

Well, reciprocation in Nicolas'... _special_ kind of way.

In any case, Worick suspected that Alex was worried about Nicolas looking down on her for fucking him, despite the fact that Alex should have known better than anyone that sex and emotions were two very different beasts. And besides, what kind of hypocritical asshole would Nicolas be if he judged Alex for doing something that he himself had been doing for _years_?

Worick didn't think that Alex knew about the nights that he ended up downstairs with Nicolas, even though there had been a few of them since she'd moved in with them. If she had, she probably would have had questions to ask, questions that Worick wasn't sure he could answer and that Nicolas would probably pretend he couldn't understand.

To the world at large, they were friends and partners and the shit-stirring duo of 8th district who would do anything for the right price. In the privacy of their home and their heads, though, they were two men bound by abuse and neglect, by horrible atrocities committed against those who just might have deserved it, by loss and by trauma and by a hard life on the streets where trusting the person at your back meant putting your life in their hands.

Really, even if the whole mess with Veronica hadn't happened, Worick wouldn't have been surprised if they'd ended up turning to each other regardless. Although Worick didn't need the release considering the popularity of his side job, it was nice knowing that there was someone out there who saw him as more than a glorified sex toy, and Nicolas' refusal to go near women had meant that he'd spent a long time getting progressively angrier and more violent until Worick had realised that he was just sexually frustrated.

Twilights, as it turned out, felt that kind of need more strongly than most humans did. Dr Theo had suggested that it was a survival instinct, a drive to create more Twilights and Hagure, because why else would a group of people with severely shortened lifespans, often horrible compensations, crippling drug dependencies, and generally unpleasant lives ever subject their children to that?

And so Worick had both fucked and been fucked by Nicolas more times that he could possibly remember. Was there love between them? Possibly, as much as either of them could muster up enough emotion to feel something like that. Were they _in_ love? Nah. Worick didn't think so, even beyond the nagging voice in his head that told him he probably wouldn't recognise it if he was in love, considering his lack of experience with the subject.

Would he care if Nicolas and Alex ran off together, leaving him alone? Probably not, but he would rather not test that. Despite their incredibly rocky start, Nicolas was now the closest thing Worick had to family (and whose fault was _that_ ), and he was very quickly becoming attached to Alex...in a detached kind of way.

He'd learnt time and time again that nothing was forever, between the violence of the streets and the violence that lurked inside Nicolas and waited for him to lose control.

Maybe that was why, despite the initial awkwardness, Worick found himself falling into bed with Alex again and again and again. She still stared after Nicolas and Worick took note of the fact that Nicolas actually _touched_ her sometimes, but she also began to allow Worick's hand casually resting on her lower back or playful, smacking kisses on her cheek even when they weren't having sex.

It was a weird dynamic that the three of them had, but it _worked_ . Well, it worked as well as Worick sleeping with both of them while they danced awkwardly around each other possibly could . They took odd jobs, Nicolas brooded and worked out a lot, Alex worked on kicking her addiction and the horrible withdrawal symptoms, and Worick maintained his side job while ending up in bed with either one of the other two every couple of days. It was odd, but it was _them_.

But, of course, it couldn't last.


	2. Alex

“Hey gorgeous,” Worick announced as he swanned through the doorway, an air of pure satisfaction following him from another successful house call and both Alex and Nicolas looking up at him from where Alex had apparently been practising her signing. “Oh, and you're here too Alex, how nice.”

Nicolas rolled his eyes, which was only to be expected, but Worick frowned slightly when all Alex did in response was give a fragile, completely fake little smile. Usually she laughed at his teasing, either with or just _at_ him, and it was disconcerting to see her so down after she'd been recovering so well.

“You okay?” Worick asked a little more seriously, stepping towards her and holding out a hand, intending to touch her arm and hope that the little bit of contact grounded her. Instead, Alex almost tipped her chair over as she scrambled to move away from him, shaking her head.

“Please don't touch me.”

Worick was worried but he knew better than to push, not wanting to force Alex into any traumatic flashbacks. Instead he just glanced at Nicolas, whose head was down but whose eyes were more than certainly watching every minute movement of their bodies, before looking back at Alex and covering his momentary surprise with a grin. “Probably a good idea, didn't really get a chance to wash the blood off properly.”

Waggling his perfectly clean fingers in the air, Worick wandered off towards the bathroom to take a shower, stripping off his jacket and shirt as he went. With his back to the others, he didn't see the way that two pairs of eyes followed his every move, each so wrapped up in the reveal of strong muscles moving under skin that they didn't notice the other doing the exact same thing.

It was only when the bathroom door slammed shut that Alex jolted out of her daze and went back to her seat, avoiding eye contact with Nicolas in favour of leaning over to see the old sign language book that was carefully laid out on the table. She still didn't know why Nicolas was so protective of the ragged book, but she wasn't exactly about to ask. Maybe one day he'd trust her enough to open up to her, and the thought of that alone set her heart racing almost as much as the sight of Worick's bared body did.

The thought of her feelings towards the two of them sent a now-familiar stab of guilt through her until she could smother it down, focusing every stray bit of her attention on the signs she was trying to learn.

Alex wasn't in denial about how much she liked Nicolas, the deaf Twilight who could send grown men running scared with a single look but make a twelve-year-old girl smile like she'd never been happier in her life. But there was so much about him that she didn't know, and what she _did_ know told her that he could be dangerous. Still, from the very moment that he'd steadied her hands as they shook, she'd known that she was completely gone on him.

But then there was Worick.

He'd charmed his way into her dress and then somehow into her heart, as stupid as it sounded. Just like Alex had hoped the first time that they fucked, he touched her like she _mattered_ , like the grime and filth of the streets hadn't tainted her the way she felt like it had. Alex wasn't entirely sure if it was just Worick's usual gigolo act but she didn't _care_. When Worick touched her it felt like someone really cared about her, and that was why she couldn't let him do it any more.

She felt like she was playing both of them, taking advantage of Worick's tactile nature and bedroom skills while she waited for Nicolas to warm up to her. Logically she knew that she _wasn't_ doing such a thing, that there was no shame in nurturing feelings for more than one person when she wasn't committed to either of them, but she couldn't live with herself if she came between the two men who had spared her life and given her a new direction.

As much as she hated the ultimatum, she'd chosen to try her luck with the man currently sitting across the table from her, a choice that she couldn't let waver when Worick's gentle hands made her mind lose its focus. She told herself once again that she was probably just conflating being treated respectfully with something heading towards romantic feelings, and looked up to give Nicolas a smile.

He narrowed his eyes a little at her, very obviously considering something, and then tapped his index finger on the book between them. Alex quickly lifted her hand to eye level and made the sign for _sorry_ , one that she'd quickly picked up and had used more times than she would have liked. Nicolas just shook his head, although the look in his eyes was softer than his usual impatience with people, and quickly signed something that Alex couldn't quite translate.

“What was that?” She asked out loud, only to falter and immediately try to sign her question instead. She quickly gave up when it became obvious that she was getting nowhere and Nicolas had read her lips anyway, the man flicking through the book's pages and indicating to the fingerspelling section. One character at a time, he repeated his signs and then waited for Alex to find the corresponding sound, making her flush with embarrassment when she finally realised that he was telling her to _concentrate_.

“Interesting,” Worick's voice suddenly rang out from off to the side, the man down to just his underwear as he stepped out of the bathroom. Alex jumped, not having heard the door opening, and watched as Worick wandered over to his bed and picked up the towel he'd forgotten to take in with him.

“What is?” She finally asked, being very certain to keep her eyes on his face and not on his very exposed body.

Worick's back was to them when he spoke again, ensuring that Nicolas couldn't read his lips. “He usually doesn't bother repeating himself if someone doesn't understand the first time.”

Before Alex could come up with some sort of response Worick had crossed the room, towel in hand, and disappeared into the bathroom where the door shut him away once again. By the time Alex stopped staring at the closed door and looked back to Nicolas, she couldn't see any indication of whether or not he knew that Worick had spoken at all.

She felt warm inside, the knowledge that Nicolas honestly seemed to accommodate her making her want to launch across the table and try to kiss him; but she couldn't shake the image of Worick strutting across the room in nothing but a small, skin-tight pair of boxer briefs and so she stayed in her seat, folding her hands in her lap and trying not to give away any hint of her thoughts to Nicolas' seemingly all-seeing eyes.

She didn't _want_ to have to choose between them, but she couldn't see any other way out.


	3. Nicolas

Nicolas was officially _sick of it_.

He'd been expecting something like this since he'd first found out that Alex and Worick were sleeping together, after he'd been treated to the honestly rather nice sight of them fucking on the couch. Nothing Worick did was ever simple, and of _course_ he'd managed to screw something up and leave the office in a constant state of tension.

Nicolas wasn't sure what had happened, and fuck if he'd be caught dead asking about it, but he felt pretty safe in assuming that it was somehow Worick's fault. It usually was. Whatever he'd done, it had left Alex unwilling to be around him for longer than was very strictly necessary and although he was quite good at hiding it, Nicolas could see the hurt on Worick's face whenever Alex turned and left the room he'd just entered.

At times like this, Nicolas was actually glad that it was easy for him to avoid Worick's constant complaining about Alex's behaviour. As long as he didn't look at Worick's mouth or hands he didn't have to know a single thing about what Worick was saying, and that was exactly the way that he liked it.

Nicolas already had enough to think about regarding Alex without Worick piling all of his own baggage on top of it. He wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing in not keeping her firmly at arm's length, but he couldn't seem to stop himself either. He was sure that he'd end up hurting her, that she'd be better off with Worick, and yet he was painstakingly teaching her how to better communicate with him.

When they left the office together, he tended to linger a little too close to her side, telling himself that he just wanted to be in a better place to keep her from harm if someone tried to get the drop on him or the anti-Twilights were out and about. If her fingers or hands were in the wrong place as she kept practising signing, sometimes he would reach out and rearrange her with gentle hands. More than once, after she had successfully remembered a sign she'd been having difficulty with and grinned in joyful triumph, he'd leant over to ruffle her hair and make her pout.

The scariest part was how very _right_ it felt.

It didn't matter in the least that she was sleeping with Worick, because he himself was doing the exact same thing and Worick had told him more than once that there was nothing else between him and Alex. The fact of the matter was that Nicolas _wanted_ , more than he had possibly anyone else in his life.

But with Alex pulling away from Worick and the pair incredibly tense around each other, Nicolas felt like he was being served with a harsh reminder of why he shouldn't always get what he wanted. When Worick fucked up, things got awkward for a while.

When Nicolas fucked up, people died.

Things would be better for everyone if he simply took a step back and didn't try to pursue anything with Alex, regardless of his sneaking suspicions that she might just be open to his advances. He had Worick already taking care of his sexual needs, and so it would be much safer for Alex if he tried his best to simply maintain a friendship with her.

Nicolas didn't want Alex to leave, and he could see Worick being as good for her as she could be for him. Whether they ended up in a relationship or not, he had a feeling that they could do more for each other than he could possibly do for them himself.

And so he was determined to force them to work through the tense, awkward atmosphere that really was doing his head in. Nicolas could only imagine it being ten times worse if he could actually _hear_ their nonsense, and really, if it was making Alex and Worick unhappy then he wanted it gone.

He knew that Worick suspected he was up to something as they wandered back to the office from one of their jobs, a simple delivery of something in a nondescript bag that was probably _incredibly_ illegal. The client had insisted that they both go, predicting trouble, but it was obvious that whoever wanted the bag hadn't expected a Twilight to be involved. The pair of them hadn't even broken a sweat, which Nicolas had to admit was a little disappointing.

“ _You look tense, Nic,_ ” Worick signed, walking a little sideways so that Nicolas could see what he was doing. “ _Want a massage?”_

The cheeky grin on his face and the exaggerated wink that he gave told Nicolas that Worick was offering a lot more than a simple massage, and under other circumstances it may have been a tempting offer. The fact of the matter was, though, that Alex was going to be waiting for them in the office and Nicolas was going to get this shit sorted out.

But he looked at Worick, softening his expression a little and giving off the impression that Worick _was_ going to get laid. It was the best way to soothe Worick's suspicions and take his mind off things, because at times the man was the literal definition of 'one track mind' despite the fact that he'd spent two decades getting paid to fuck and should really have calmed down by now.

Worick practically bounced in the door, pumped up by a successful, high-paying job and the anticipation of the sex he'd assumed he was going to get. He didn't seem to notice Alex sitting at the table but she certainly noticed him, and she immediately stood up.

Before she could make what Nicolas knew was going to be another tenuous excuse to suddenly leave, he slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it, the loud sound catching both Alex and Worick's attention.

“You two,” he actually spoke, knowing that Alex might not be able to keep up with his signing and not wanting there to be any doubt about what he was communicating, “are going to talk and sort out whatever your problem is.”

The pair stared at him but Nicolas didn't react, crossing his arms over his chest and firmly indicating the fact that he wasn't letting them leave the office until they sorted out whatever was making things so uncomfortable for everyone. Knowing that they'd feel better if he did, Nicolas very obviously tilted his head down to look at the floor, preventing him from reading lips or catching words through Worick's habit of signing absently even when he wasn't speaking to Nicolas.

He hoped that they got the idea and when he chanced a look up a few minutes later, it seemed that Alex and Worick were actually having a conversation, possibly the first one Nicolas had seen them have in _days_.

Looking back at the floor, Nicolas smiled ever so slightly, hoping that soon enough everything would be okay again.


	4. Benriya

Worick looked from Nicolas to Alex and then back to Nicolas, frowning a little as the man obviously settled in for the long haul in front of the door.

“You  _do_  realise that we can just leave this room, right?” Worick asked, although it was pointless considering the fact that Nicolas seemed to be very intently focused on staring at the floor. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and wandered over to open a window, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting up.

From pure force of habit alone he offered one to Alex but she didn't even look at him, hugging her arms to her chest and staying in the centre of the room. Worick shrugged and inhaled deeply as he tucked the pack and lighter away again, watching the 8th district go by below them. The room was quiet for a while, the lack of footsteps telling Worick that Alex was still just standing there, and eventually it all became just too much for Worick.

“Look, Alex,” he started, not liking the way that she jumped at the sound of his voice, “I'm not really sure what's going on, but there's no way in hell that Nic's gonna move until we do what he wants. He's a stubborn motherfucker sometimes, you know that.”

“I don't  _know_  what he wants!” Alex suddenly said, her voice perhaps a bit louder than she'd intended. She sounded so utterly lost that Worick stubbed his half-finished cigarette out on the windowsill and flicked the butt out the window, making his way over to her. He was careful not to get too close, wary of the way she'd been shying away from him recently, but he felt better when he wasn't clear on the other side of the room.

Racking his brain for the best way to say what he wanted, Worick fiddled absently with his lighter, spinning it in his fingers and clicking it open a few times until he could organise his thoughts. “Nicolas always hates it when the people around him are unhappy.”

“I'm not unhappy,” Alex muttered, although even Nicolas, with his eyes to the ground, could probably tell that she was lying. The words rang hollow in the room and Worick stepped forward a little further, thoroughly heartened when Alex didn't pull away.

“I'm not going to make you talk if you really don't want to,” he started, lifting an arm and then catching himself before he could try to reach out to Alex. “But you're definitely  _not_  happy, and we just want to know if there's anything we can do for you.”

When Alex looked up into Worick's eye she could tell that he was completely serious. He legitimately seemed like he just wanted to help, and that  _terrified_  her. The time she'd spent avoiding him had done nothing but make her miserable, her body and mind's reactions to Worick still almost as strong as they were to Nicolas.

Now that Worick was standing in front of her, his eye soft and caring like no one else's ever had been, she felt her resolve crumbling around her. When Worick came closer again, still not touching her but well and truly within arm's reach, she didn't move away like she knew she should have.

Alex had always been a tactile person. Maybe not as much as Worick, but the urge to be close to people hadn't been completely destroyed by her years on the streets. She figured that was one of the reasons that she had begun sleeping with Worick, now that she had someone there that she could openly touch without worrying about getting hurt in return. Worick gave his affection freely without ever expecting anything in return, the complete opposite of Nicolas' quiet, restrained positive emotions, and despite the lies she'd been telling herself Alex knew that she could never choose between them.

So she did the same thing she did now every time that her head hurt and her thoughts became jumbled, and she craved the kind of comfort that she could see herself quickly becoming addicted to now that she didn't have pills to turn to.

It was easy for her to lean forward and slip her arms around Worick's waist, shuffling closer until she could comfortably rest her head on his chest and breath in his familiar, masculine smell and the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. When Worick wrapped his own arms around her they were tight enough to feel secure, but Alex knew that she cold still easily break his hold and move away if she needed to.

“You're okay,” Worick murmured, one of his hands coming up to smooth down her hair and the other staying on her back, far away from her ass. He was handsy and flirtatious, but Worick had never tried to touch her when she was obviously upset and that was why she trusted him. Right now, she knew that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate even as a joke, and the thought alone had her clutching harder at the back of his shirt.

They stayed that way for a little while, Worick gently stroking her hair and her back while quietly murmuring his comfort in his deep, relaxing voice that she could feel rumbling through his chest. If she hadn't needed it so badly Alex might have struggled with being so close to Worick while Nicolas literally stood right nearby, but she'd forced herself to struggle alone for too long and she just couldn't do it any more.

“Will you be alright for a moment?” Worick suddenly asked, his voice still quieter and more serious than she'd heard it in a very long time, if at all. As much as she didn't want to let go, Alex nodded against his chest, feeling him squeeze her tight for a moment before letting go.

She felt cold, but stayed still as Worick walked over to Nicolas and grabbed him around the upper arm, tugging lightly. Nicolas frowned at Worick but the taller man quickly signed something, the speed and the positions of their bodies keeping Alex from being able to make any of it out. Nicolas looked confused and signed what Alex assumed was  _no_ , making Worick sigh loudly and tap him over the back of the head.

A few more rounds of rapid-fire signing completely escaped Alex's growing but still limited comprehension, Worick eventually tugging on Nicolas' arm some more until the man rolled his eyes and did what Worick wanted, the pair of them walking back towards Alex. She watched them with curious, slightly apprehensive eyes, looking between the pair when they stopped right in front of her.

“Just say if you want us to leave you alone,” Worick said, waiting for Alex to nod before gathering her back into his arms. Nicolas lingered awkwardly to the side until Worick signed something at him with one hand, Alex's vision obstructed enough by Worick's chest that, yet again, she was left in the dark about what the pair were 'saying' to each other.

She didn't have enough time to feel annoyed about that, though, when a second set of arms awkwardly came around her and slipped between her and Worick's bodies. Nicolas didn't press his whole body to her back the way that Worick was doing to her front, but Alex knew that getting even this prolonged contact from Nicolas was a privilege that very few people ever got.

In fact, as she thought about it, the only people she'd ever seen Nicolas touch for extended periods of time were Worick and Nina, and in Worick's case it usually involved him clinging to Nicolas as the Twilight attempted to get away. Alex's heart pounded from having both men so close to her, offering her silent comfort without trying to get her to do anything for them, and she let out a sudden sob as she realised that she had to tell them.

She couldn't just take advantage of their kindness while hiding something with the potential to rip them apart. It felt narcissistic to assume that kind of outcome, but Alex had long ago learnt to expect the worst and then hope to be surprised. Pulling herself together, Alex swayed to the side and felt both men immediately loosen their grip on her. As tempting as it was to stay pressed between them, especially knowing that she might not get to touch either of them after what she was about to tell them, she forced herself to step away from them and hold her head up high enough to allow Nicolas to read her lips.

“I want to talk to you both,” she said, Nicolas nodding to show that he had understood. She gestured to the couch and they both made their way over to sit down it, Worick showing her a sympathetic expression as he walked past. She took several deep breaths and paced in front of the seated men, eventually turning to face them properly with one hand twisting anxiously in the short hem of her dress.

“Please...just, please don't say anything until I'm finished?” She asked, clearing her throat when her voice threatened to fail on her. Nicolas and Worick both nodded, looking as serious as they did in the middle of a particularly important job. Their intense looks were making her nervous but she forced herself past it, keeping her face towards them even while her eyes darted all around the room.

“I know that I'm not much,” she started, staring Worick down as he opened his mouth and then sheepishly closed it again. “I'm not strong and I don't have a weirdly good memory. I can't even shoot straight.”

Alex smiled a little sadly, remembering the failed target lessons that Worick had attempted to give her. Maybe she would have done a little better if he hadn't been standing behind her, arms around her and hands clasped firmly over her own to fix her stance.

When she looked at Nicolas, his expression wasn't giving anything away but she fought to meet his eyes regardless. “Nicolas, I...I really like you. I think you can be one of the kindest, sweetest men I've ever met, even if you don't think so. You make me feel  _alive_ , and I...I honestly don't really know what to do with that, in the best possible way.”

He was still just staring at her and so Alex turned away, her attention focusing on Worick instead of  trying to decode whatever Nicolas was thinking. Worick didn't look the slightest bit surprised and Alex let out the tiniest huff of laughter. “Should've guessed that  _you_  already figured all that out.”

Worick smiled indulgently and nodded, making Alex feel the  _slightest_  bit better. Still, she wasn't even halfway through what she wanted to say, and it was only going to get harder from here.

“But if Nicolas makes me feel alive,” Alex said hesitantly, her hands twisting together as she fidgeted, “Worick, you make me...well, you make me feel like I can't fucking  _think_. I know it was wrong of me to sleep with you while I was still trying to figure out how I felt about Nicolas, but you touch me like you  _care_ about me and now I feel like I'm falling for you both and I don't know what to  _do_  and...”

“Alex,” Nicolas' rough voice said, and it was enough to stop her growing hysteria in its tracks. Taking yet another deep breath, she smiled softly at him and pulled herself together. “You two have both given me so much, and I just felt like I had to be honest. I'm not expecting anything from either of you, and if you want me to leave I will, but...but I had to tell you.”

Alex looked at the floor as silence rang out, only looking up when an uncomfortable amount of time had passed but nothing had been said. Worick looked like he was about to physically explode and she stared blankly at him until realisation suddenly dawned.

“Oh my god, you can talk! I'm sorry, you can talk now, I've said my piece.”

Worick exhaled noisily and then opened his mouth again, only to take on a truly affronted expression when Nicolas slapped a hand over his mouth before he could speak.

“You were acting weird to Worick because you liked me?” Nicolas asked, not bothering to sign. When Alex just nodded in reply, he shook his head.

“You were miserable. I don't want you to be miserable.”

Alex could only smile sadly, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to avoid that outcome. “I was miserable when I tried to let go of Worick, and I know it'll be the same if I try to let go of you. I think I should just go, it'll make things easier on everyone...”

The gentle hand that closed around her wrist had her turning back to Worick, his blue eye feeling like it was staring into her very soul. “You want to sit down?”

Nicolas shifted to the side, making a spot between them for her, and Alex wasn't strong enough to turn down a seat between the two most handsome men she'd met in a long time. She wasn't sure if  _anyone_  would be.

She could feel their body heat on either side as she sat down, Worick's arm immediately letting her wrist go and instead stretching along the back of the couch. Despite the jumble of emotions inside her, Alex felt safe and in control, knowing that both of them would leave her alone the moment she spoke the words.

The men were still quiet and Alex suspected that they were signing out of her view. She couldn't bring herself to care, though, because as much as she didn't dare hope it didn't feel like they were about to throw her out. She supposed that was the best outcome she could have expected.

“Ali,” Worick finally asked out loud, his voice finally back to its usual confident, charming tone, “What if we said that you didn't have to choose?”

Alex stared at him and then whipped her head around to look at Nicolas, who was wearing an expectant expression that she couldn't entirely decode. “W-what?”

Worick's hand on her chin coaxed her into looking back at him, his self-satisfied grin the one he usually only wore when he was feeling like he'd made a particularly genius move. “Well, me and Nic have been fucking for  _years_  now. As long as you're happy, we don't mind sharing. Ain't that right, Nic?”

Alex was starting to get dizzy, although whether it was from the constant turning or what she was hearing she wasn't sure. Nicolas' signing was a lot slower than usual as he made sure she was comprehending, wanting to get his point across.

“ _I'm not a good person_ ,” he signed. “ _I might hurt you.”_

“I don't care!” Alex yelled, her hands coming over Nicolas' to hold them in place. “I'm not asking you to marry me, I just...want you to give me a  _chance_.”

Nicolas looked conflicted but his shoulders eventually dropped, his hands turning in Alex's grip to squeeze her hands before pulling away. “ _It's your funeral. Maybe literally._ ”

“Nicolas, I  _know_  we'll be okay. Besides, I'll have Worick if anything happens...right?” A little uncertain, she turned back to the other man, relieved to see him grinning widely.

“As long as you're doing this because  _you_  want to, I'm happy to follow someone as gorgeous as you to the ends of the earth.”

“Shut up,” Alex muttered bashfully, relaxing back when Worick's arm slipped off the back of the couch and settled around her shoulders. “I...yeah. As long as we can have a chance to talk about this properly, I'm happy to give us a shot.”

She felt surprisingly level-headed for someone who had just been invited into a three-way relationship, Alex considered as Nicolas' legs splayed open enough to make his thigh sit alongside hers. She assumed that there would maybe be a freak-out later but for now she was happy to sit and think, basking in the heat of the two men boxing her in.

Although, as she realised after a few minutes of quietly sitting together, there was still  _one_  more thing…

“So you two have, uh, been fucking?”

“Yep,” Worick announced happily, rubbing at his chin with his free hand. He leaned in close to her ear, making sure the his lips were obscured from Nicolas' view. “He gets absolutely  _wild_  sometimes...nothing violent, but that Twilight strength is something else. And then there's the Twilight  _stamina_.”

“Oh my god,” Alex breathed as she glanced sideways at a suspicious-looking Nicolas. She knew that both men saw her squeeze her bare thighs together, her tiny dress doing very little to hide the movement, but the heat between her legs was keeping her from caring.

It was too soon, they needed to  _talk_ , but Worick made her feel so good and she'd been dreaming about Nicolas for months, and they fucked  _each_   _other_  and if that wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever heard then she didn't know what was. She felt like she was well and truly on her way to being dripping wet, and she figured that her physical state may as well match the pure emotional ecstasy she was going through, knowing as she now did that she didn't have to choose.

Knowing that neither of the men would make the first move, not wanting to seem like they were pressuring her, Alex nodded resolutely and placed just the tips of her fingers on their closest thighs, right above the knee.

“Is this okay?”

Two very quick affirmatives followed and so she moved a little more boldly, running her hands further up their thighs and massaging the strong muscles she could feel there. Worick gently turned her face towards Nicolas before putting his lips to her neck, going directly after what he already knew to be her weak spots; she took her hand off Nicolas' leg and instead ran it through his hair, wordlessly asking if it was okay for her to kiss him.

Without any hesitation, Nicolas' lips were on hers, more chapped than Worick's well-maintained ones but no less pleasurable. He didn't exactly have Worick's finesse but it was obvious that he'd picked up a thing or two from the gigolo, his tongue flicking into her mouth without going too far.

The kiss only broke when a particularly hard suck from Worick against her neck made Alex moan out loud, her grip on Nicolas' hair accidentally tightening as she tipped her head back into the sensation. Worick chuckled against her skin and then followed it up with a series of quick nips, his hand slowly creeping up her stomach.

“Just tell us to stop if you need to,” he reiterated when his hand came to rest just below her breasts, Nicolas having begun to lick and bite at the other side of her neck. “Okay?”

“Don't stop,” Alex moaned, one hand holding Nicolas' face against her neck while the other clutched at Worick's shirt, the movement accidentally pulling one of the buttons open. Worick glanced at it, shrugged, and then flicked the rest open with practised ease, slipping out of the shirt and letting it drop behind him.

Alex coaxed Nicolas a little lower as she reeled Worick in for a kiss, losing herself to the feeling of hands all over her body, lips on her own, and teeth leaving tiny marks along her collarbone and then down toward the low neckline of her dress. It was only when she grabbed Nicolas' hand in her own and physically moved it that he actually touched her breasts, though, his thumb brushing over her nipple and making her shudder even with her dress and bra muting the feeling.

Worick was quick to join Nicolas, still licking into Alex's mouth as he briefly cupped her other breast, although he soon slipped his hand around her body to unzip what he could at the back. The extra space gave him the chance to slide the thin straps of her dress down her arms, exposing the bra keeping her large chest in place.

Alex had to pull away from both of the men in order to free her arms, completely removing herself from the top half of the dress and letting the soft material pool around her waist. She flicked off her own bra and then leant back, feeling her pussy throb when two mouths immediately closed around her nipples.

Worick was all teasing lips and tongue where Nicolas was gentle bites, and the combination of the two was driving her wild. Pulling herself together, Alex slipped her hands down until she could palm the hard cocks of the men beside her, the material of their pants tenting upwards the more she rubbed them. When she went to undo Worick's zipper, though, he gently pulled her hand away and shook his head.

“Let us do this for you right now. There's time for us later.”

She was about to disagree when Nicolas' hand suddenly slipped under her skirt, his finger lightly tracing along the damp material of her panties. The only thing that escaped her mouth was a strangled 'Oh  _god_ , yes', Worick running his thumbs over her nipples and kissing at her jaw as she shook.

“He's good with his hands,” Worick whispered into Alex's ear, grinning at how flushed she was getting between them. “I  _love_  having his fingers inside me, opening me up for his dick.”

Alex couldn't help the way her hips pushed forward, seeking any extra contact against Nicolas' finger. She was considering begging already when he pushed her thin underwear aside and ran his fingers along her pussy lips, just barely slipping between them, making her feel like she was losing it.

“Can I eat you out?” Worick asked, his hands still on her breasts and adding to the shivers Nicolas was sending up and down her spine.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, okay,” Alex gasped, already well aware of how good Worick was with his mouth. He grinned and quickly kissed her before slipping off the couch, drawing Nicolas' hand away and settling in between her legs.

Alex glanced at Nicolas just in time to see him casually lick at his wet finger, and she splayed her legs open wider in a very obvious sign for Worick to  _hurry the fuck up_. For once he obliged, pulling her underwear down her legs and letting it drop on the floor, immediately forgotten.

Large hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the couch, the movement making her dress hike up even more, and then Worick's hands were holding her legs open at the thighs while he took one long, slow lick at her pussy. The feeling of his tongue on her clit made Alex's legs strain to close but Worick held her steady, Nicolas now running the blunt nails of one hand along the inside of her thigh.

Alex had one hand buried in Worick's long, soft hair and she wound her other arm around Nicolas' neck, pulling him in close so that she could rest her forehead against his while her hips rolled against Worick's mouth. His eyes were staring into hers and it was almost a disappointment when a light suck on her clit made her eyes squeeze shut as she panted. By the time she opened them again Nicolas was watching Worick's head move between her legs, squeezing at the crotch of his pants with one hand.

Worick  _really_  must not have been in a teasing mood, Alex realised when he slipped a single finger inside her and went directly for her most sensitive spots. Nicolas was kissing her again but she could barely respond, not with the way Worick's lips and tongue were focusing directly on her clit while he added a second finger that had her screaming silently into Nicolas' mouth.

She could hear how wet she was when Worick thrust and twisted her fingers, and the ease with which he got them inside her was a testament to how ready she was to come. Between Nicolas beginning to pinch and roll her nipple between his fingers and the intensity of Worick eating her out, her legs were starting to shake and the heat in her gut had become nearly unbearable.

“Don't stop,” she begged as she pulled away from Nicolas' mouth, hips thrusting and legs once again straining to close. Nicolas had grabbed one of her thighs when Worick had put his fingers inside her, and the two of them kept her in place, Worick sucking hard on her clit and thrusting his fingers even faster.

Wordlessly, Alex cried out as she started to come, shaking uncontrollably the longer that Worick managed to drag her orgasm out. Nicolas licked into her open mouth towards the end but let her fall away once she finished, slumping against the back of the couch and panting heavily.

Worick pulled away, gently slipping his fingers out of her and slowly letting her legs come together again, and Alex let out a pathetic little sound at the sight of slick fluid making his lips glisten. It became a positively  _pained_  sound when Nicolas leant forward and licked Worick's bottom lip, Alex watching hazily as the two men then started to kiss. It was far more frantic that either of them had been with her but she put that down to familiarity, and maybe more than a little bit down to them getting worked up while getting her off.

Nicolas' shirt was flying across the room the moment that they pulled back from each other, Worick ripping it over the Twilight's head and flinging it away without a care. Nicolas glared at him but Worick just grinned back, grabbing Nicolas by the arms and hauling him up so that they were both standing in front of the couch.

Worick ran his hands down Nicolas' side and held onto his hips, leaning forward to roll one of Nicolas' nipples between his teeth. Nicolas made an unhappy face and shoved Worick away, only for the blond man to laugh joyfully before unceremoniously shoving his hand directly down Nicolas' pants.

“Hey Ali,” Worick asked, looking over at her while Nicolas began undoing his pants and pulling them down, “You good to go again? Or do you just wanna watch for a while?”

The sight of Worick's hard cock in Nicolas' hand well and truly made Alex's decision for her. Gesturing to Nicolas, she got Worick to turn Nicolas' face so that he was looking at her and would be able to tell what she was asking.

“ _I want you to fuck me, Nicolas,_ ” Alex signed carefully, trying her best to remember all the proper signs. Nicolas just stared at her for a few moments, still slowly stroking Worick's cock, and then his lips twitched the smallest bit upwards.

“ _You're still terrible at signing,”_ he replied with his free hand, but he let Worick go and walked over to the couch, offering Alex a hand to help her up. She took it and once on her feet she used the chance to let her wrinkled, mostly-undone dress slip to the floor. Nicolas very obviously looked her up and down, and a quick glance behind him to Worick showed the blond doing the exact same thing; Alex felt  _good_.

Shaking out her messy hair and letting it fall over her naked shoulders, she used Nicolas' grip on her hand to tug him towards the sole  _actual_  bedroom in the place. He immediately followed, grabbing Worick's arm along the way and dragging him along as well.

“I  _really_  need to get a bigger bed,” Worick muttered as Alex sat down on the mattress, propping herself up against the pillows and spreading her legs to show off how wet she still was. Slipping her middle finger into herself, she looked up at Nicolas through the fall of her fringe and smiled, hungry and seductive.

The moment was a little ruined when Worick threw a string of condoms at her and they bounced off her breasts but she laughed anyway, enjoying the way that Worick's face lit up as he laughed along and the little smile on Nicolas' lips. She pulled her hand away from her pussy and sat up on her knees, beckoning Nicolas forward and undoing his pants and belt. Worick stepped up behind him and pulled Nicolas' remaining clothes down, letting the man step out of them and right up close to Alex.

With well-practised motions, she freed a condom from the wrapper and rolled it down Nicolas' straining cock, giving it a few good strokes and enjoying the noise he let out before settling back onto the mattress.

“You ready?” She asked, watching Nicolas watch her lips. Once she was done, he looked up into her eyes and then grinned, a heated version of the look she'd seen him get when he knew a good fight was coming. He was on her in a flash, settling his entire body over her to kiss her deep and hard before sitting back up. His big hands ran from her knees to her upper thighs, pushing her legs up, getting them settled over his shoulders.

“Okay?” He asked, waiting for her positive reply before grabbing his cock and slowly beginning to push inside her, her natural slick more than enough to make the movement smooth and easy. He was thick and Alex shivered from the pleasant stretch in her pussy, beginning to move her hips so that Nicolas would get the hint.

And get the hint he did, his hands bracing on the mattress beside Alex's head as he started to move inside her, quickly speeding up until slick sounds filled the room. Alex moaned and closed her eyes once he started  _really_  hitting the spot, falling into a rhythm and letting out soft, breathy sighs every time that Nicolas thrust back into her.

She only opened her eyes again when Nicolas suddenly stopped moving, and she propped herself up on her arms to try and see why the fuck he'd stopped making her feel so good. Nicolas' entire body began to sag against her and she eyed Worick, who was sitting behind him and looking  _far_  too pleased with himself.

When the blond noticed her looking, he winked and then lifted one of his hands, waving a bottle of lube at her. It took Alex's sex-addled brain a few moments to work out what was going on but once it clicked, she felt her pussy involuntarily clench around Nicolas' cock, making the man jolt and groan in his broken voice.

“ _Now_  he's relaxed,” Worick laughed, pulling his fingers out of Nicolas' ass and lightly slapping him across the ass. Nicolas turned his head to glare at Worick, but the blond looked entirely unconcerned as he signed to ask for Nicolas' consent.

“Just get on with it,” Nicolas growled, gripping Alex's hips and shifting her a little on the bed so that he could lift his own ass and give Worick the angle he needed. Worick was as practised as Alex as getting himself wrapped and lubed, and so only moments passed before Worick was inside Nicolas in much the same way that Nicolas was inside Alex.

When Worick started to thrust it seemed to Alex like Nicolas had given up on doing anything at all, because she swore that each one of Worick's thrusts was pushing Nicolas' dick further and further inside her. Nicolas looked absolutely blissed out from the two-sided pleasure he was getting, and Alex welcomed his weight as he tried and failed to lift himself up on his arms again.

Although the new pace wasn't quite as fast as Nicolas' earlier one had been, Alex felt herself getting dangerously close to orgasm as she looked between Nicolas' pleasured expression and Worick's cocky, confident smile, hair falling in absolute disarray around his face. She was pretty sure that the knowledge alone of what was happening was more than enough to get her off, the two men she was falling for enjoying themselves with her and with each other.

Quickly shoving a hand between her and Nicolas' bodies when she felt herself tense up, it was a little awkward but she managed to get two fingers on her clit, rubbing the slick little nub fast enough to help Nicolas' cock get her over the line. Wound up as tight as she was, it felt like all her tension flooded away as she shook through her second orgasm of the day, her legs flailing a little and Worick having to quickly dodge to avoid taking one of her feet to the face.

She didn't even remember closing her eyes this time but a calloused hand on the side of her face got her to open them again, her vision a little blurry as Nicolas' thumb stroked her cheekbone. Straining her head up to meet his kiss, Alex sighed happily when his cock slipped out of her, a pleasant haze settling over her mind as she broke the kiss and settled back to watch the rest of the show.

Now that he didn't have to be mindful of Alex, Worick gripped Nicolas' shoulder and positively  _hauled_  him back onto his cock, making Nicolas jolt and drop his mouth open in a silent yell. As they became more and more frenzied, sweat making their muscles glisten and the noises they let out sounding absolutely  _magnificent_ , Alex briefly considered slipping her hand back between her legs to try for number three. She came up with a much better idea, though, when one of Worick's harder thrusts sent Nicolas sliding up the mattress towards her.

It was a bit of a stretch but she managed to get her hand down on Nicolas' cock, accidentally dislodging his condom but then shrugging and pulling it all the way off. He didn't exactly need it as she played her fingers around the head, trying to make a counterpoint to Worick's thrusting.

Judging by the way that Nicolas' eyes shined with pure need as he stared at her, she figured that she was at least doing  _something_  right.

However, despite the fact that Nicolas had been sandwiched between them and getting fucked from either side, Alex was very quickly realising what Worick had meant earlier by Twilight stamina. Judging by the way that Worick suddenly pulled Nicolas in close, making small thrusts right up against his ass and groaning deeply, Alex guessed that he was coming first, while Nicolas didn't seem to be getting any closer to the edge. She figured she was right when Worick suddenly gave a dopey grin and kissed the middle of Nicolas' spine, right over the twisting tribal design that decorated both of their backs.

Worick only took enough time to get rid of his used condom before his fingers were back inside Nicolas, immediately jabbing up against Nicolas' prostate and sending his hips thrusting wildly into Alex's hand. The two drew on every bit of skill they had and focused it all on Nicolas, determined to turn the man into a quivering mess before too long.

Twilight stamina or not, he had no defence against the full extent of Alex and Worick's tricks and it wasn't too long before his come was splattering across Alex's bare stomach, the whitish fluid making a stark contrast to her dark skin. She grabbed the back on Nicolas' neck and pulled him in for one last kiss, not bothering to try and stop him when he rolled to the side, moving off her body and onto the small bit of free mattress space beside her.

“I want a kiss too,” Worick whined, Alex rolling her eyes in playful exasperation before tugging Worick down by a strand of long hair and kissing him as well. He sat back up and licked his lips, looking sated but still energetic. “You taste good.”

Alex certainly wasn't expecting him to suddenly shift back and put his tongue to her stomach, and she could only watch with wide eyes as Worick licked Nicolas' come from her body, thoroughly cleaning every inch he could get at.

“He tastes good too,” Worick grinned once he'd finished, coaxing Alex to one side of the bed so that he could flop down on top of Nicolas, not at all bothered by the other man's vaguely annoyed glare.

“Don't give me that look,” he eventually said, poking Nicolas in the cheek and then adopting a dramatically wounded expression when Nicolas slapped his hand away.

Nicolas pulled his other hand out from underneath Worick's sprawled body and then signed rapidly, Worick watching carefully and then bursting into laughter before replying in kind. The pair began a quick back-and-forth that Alex could only half follow, but she didn't care.

Their lives were messy, awful things. Anything could happen to any one of them at any time, whether that was a bullet to the head, a simple accident or just their time plain running out. They all had issues, things that ran deeper than any of them  _really_  knew, and that would probably come back to bite them in the ass at a later point in time.

But as Alex lay there, watching the two men sign at each other before their conversation suddenly devolved into them slapping at each other's hands, she realised that she didn't care about the negative possibilities. She had Nicolas and Worick, and they had her just as much as they had each other.

The Benriya could do anything, so surely they could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I had a lot of fun writing this, even if this last chapter got way out of hand...

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com).


End file.
